


Morceaux de Mémoire

by HotCocoaMocha



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Orphanage, School, The Velvet Room (Persona Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCocoaMocha/pseuds/HotCocoaMocha
Summary: Set two years before Persona 5's story.Enjoy~
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Isshiki Wakaba, Akechi Goro & Original Character(s), Akechi Goro & Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 7





	Morceaux de Mémoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set two years before Persona 5's story.
> 
> Enjoy~

_...This place again._

He's been here enough times, _dreamed_ of being here enough times, to the point where he's starting to get a little bored of the color blue. The walls are blue, the curtains are blue, the desk in that corner is blue, the lights are blue, _everything_ is blue. Why _only_ blue, anyway...?

Taking in the details, the place looks like some kind of hospital room, fitting with how he's dressed in pale blue pajamas like a patient. Pinned to the cork board are medical documents with cursive writing, and the door is padded like the walls and floor. He's tried to open it a few times, but it just wouldn't give. All in all, everything is the same...

The pretty butterfly is new, though.

It hovers over the desk, which has a textbook, a journal and a notebook on its shelf. A lone blue folder with gold print on the cover is laid out, alongside a blue and gold fountain pen. (Huh, fancy.)

On a whim and out of curiosity, he approaches the desk and reaches for the folder—

"You're fully coherent."

He stumbles back and nearly falls on his backside. He sharply turns his head, searching for the source of the voice that sounds like a little girl's.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you."

The _butterfly...!?_ "Before we can begin your treatment, please sign this contract." Without being touched, the folder opens by itself. (Okay, that's a little creepy.) "Don't worry. The only thing required is that you accept full responsibility for your actions."

_This is too shady..._

_But it's not like there's anything going on. It's only a dream, after all, right?_

_Is it really a dream, though? I mean, what kind of hospital doesn't have any doctors outside? ARE there any doctors outside?_

"By the way, this isn't a dream."

_...Talk about convenient timing._

"Whether you sign or not is up to you. You are completely in control here. Not signing the contract simply means that you will not receive any treatment, nor will you be able to come here again. We have plenty of time at the moment, so think about this as much as you need to."

_And why would I need any treatment? It's not like there's anything wrong with me, nor is there anything to do in this room._

_...Okay, so I might be a little messed up upstairs, but I have my reasons. Still, do I even get anything out of this...?_

"Oh, and one more thing. The treatment in here has absolutely no cost, so you don't have to worry about paying anything."

_Free treatment? Now that is REALLY suspicious._

_Well, I guess I can have some therapy without having to pay over 20,000 yen..._

_...Why not. Maybe this really is a dream._

He picks up the pen and signs the paper.

_Akechi Goro._

_"I wonder why we couldn't have met a few years earlier..."_

_Huh?_

He looks at the bookshelf on the opposite side of the room. On top of it, the yellow quartz crystal he thought was mere decoration is now glowing.

For some reason, he feels drawn to it, as though pulling him towards it. It _is_ rather beautiful to look at, so he picks it up, because why not?

Spikes shoot out of the crystal and pierce his hand.

He cries out, less out of pain and more from shock, falling back and actually hitting the floor. Yellow mist spills out of the crystal and swirls around his hand. Strangely enough, he doesn't feel any pain—but he _does_ feel a surge of emotions: anxiety anger despair _why did this have to happen—_

_—machinery._

_A red eye._

_Blood._

_Two guns—_

**_BANG!_ **

The mineral falls to the floor as he's pulled back. He breathes deeply, heart pounding against his ribs as he wipes the sweat sliding down his face. Whatever that was, he _hates it_ and _never wants to experience it again._ Just what the hell was that!? A nightmare? A daydream!? _A daymare!?_

"Oh my, that must have been intense. Perhaps you're not able to handle that one, yet."

He looks back at the butterfly.

"What you picked up is a Mnemosyne Fragment, holding the memory haze that you experienced just now. Odd, though... That particular fragment never showed up there until you picked up the pen, and fragments are left behind by the owner of the memory imprinted. Perhaps, depending on your choices, you may be able to find and learn more about them. In any case..."

The lights begin to dim.

"It's time for you to return to reality."

The lights fully black out before he can ask any questions.

"The treatment will begin soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE you start throwing fire at me, _this is not a redemption fic,_ no matter how much it feels (or will feel) like one. This is just something I've been thinking about a lot ever since the first time I've fought Akechi, and I really like to think about multiple routes and endings (like Undertale and/or Drakengard 3).


End file.
